Checkmate
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Seto teaches Gozaburo the game of chess. Adoptshipping Gozaburo/Seto


Title: Checkmate

Author: Blemery1, aka Mrpointyhorns

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Adoptshipping Gozaburo/Seto

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yugioh

Spoilers: none

Summary: Seto teaches Gozaburo the game of chess.

Seto did not know how much a simple game of chess could change his life, until the day it did. He had never been particularly fond of chess, it being a game based on war strategies, he was good at it. He viewed each of his life's hurdles as a battle to survive. His mind naturally thought in ways to make sure that he prevailed. Alexander the Great, was the only one that could rival Seto. But while he viewed life as a war, he hated the actual struggle and causalities that came about from a real war. He preferred settling disputes over the table if at all possible.

His adopted father, Gozaburo did not really have the head for war. He was smart that was true. He could help design some of the finest weaponry in the world. But he did not do so well under pressure. He did not see life as a war, because he believed that he had already won. He believed that everything had already been given to him, so there was no need for him to get his hands dirty trying to take things.

Then he meant Seto, and he learned just how much life could be like a simple game of chess. He learned that one boy could disguise himself as all of the characters on the board.

At first Seto was just his pawn. He was just a body which he was going to use to restore his son. He gave Seto little movement when he first arrived at the house. He sent the child to school, made him study and bath, and he fed him. To Gozaburo there was nothing else he had to do for the child. He did not show him affection, because he felt none for Seto. He did not speak to him, because he did not think it was worth the trouble. Seto was livestock to him, less then a pet; he could be treated like he would be slaughtered at the end of the year. He only allowed his pawn one freedom, and that was to bring his brother Mokuba along. The little boy was quiet and stayed out of Gozaburo's way. So he often forgot that Mokuba was around.

Then Seto began to impress him. It started with little trinkets of advice, usually at dinner when Gozaburo was discussing business. Seto would excuse himself, and offer his thoughts. At first Gozaburo paid them no heed. They were just thoughts of a little boy, and what's more a boy that had a short life ahead of him. But, then one of the ideas startled him enough that Gozaburo tried it. He reprogrammed his computer layout, and received twenty percent more in production.

That's when Gozaburo began to see Seto as a rook. He could move only in straight lines. This meant that while Seto was still very controlled, he had freedom when Gozaburo requested it. Like when Gozaburo called his adopted son in the den to have him look at something work related. Or like when he asked him to organize the house staff. Gozaburo was pleased both times, not only did his butler now shine his shoes, and was able to speak seven different languages, but Gozaburo was able to make cut backs because his company was becoming so efficient. That meant Gozaburo was able to pocket more money, and even reduce the cost of his products, a little.

It was not until Gozaburo set aside his plans to revive his natural son, and made Seto his heir, that Seto became a knight. It was logical that Seto became a knight after this, because he had just jumped over Gozaburo's natural son, and taken his place. Not only did he heir to Seto, but he gave him a job. He began training him to run the company. He even gave Seto a money allowance to do this. Two squares forward, and one square horizontally.

He assigned his top manager to assign Seto to a group of eight employees to oversee. It was a great move for the business. With in a week Seto's group was dressing nice, working harder, and producing more. It was incredible to see after a month, that none of the employees had called in sick, been late, or taken unnecessary break time. Gozaburo was supicious at first, but he asked his manager to keep an eye on him, and he reported that Seto was just incredible at boosting morale.

It was not long before Gozaburo had to take Seto from the corner of the board and bring him to the center. A knight was most efficient in the center of the board. So by the time Seto stopped being a knight, he was in charge of the manager of the manager who had been in charge of him.

The extra freedom that Gozaburo gave his knight drove him to become a bishop. Not the best piece early on, but he proved himself in the end. Because Seto was in charge of so many, and Gozaburo had little worry as to his failing, Seto saw an opportunity to further his status. Between school, and managing part of Kaiba corp, Seto set up an operation with only three bottom level employees, one other employee at his own level, with money for resources coming from an outside vendor.

It all had to do with duel monsters. He had them working on stadiums or virtual gaming. Gozaburo did not understand it. But he never had to, by the time he realized what his son had been doing, he had already finished with his project, paid off his vendor, and made a slight profit. Gozaburo could not shutdown the operation after that. It was only four months and it was already doing well. Gozaburo even allowed his bishop to extend the project. Since the rest of his business was so efficient he did have a few employees to spare. He had learned from other men of his caliber that extending his business to other avenues was always profitable, and could sometimes save him in tight situations.

Seto became his queen a different way. It was not from work, Seto still did that wonderfully. It was not from doing well at school. It was from what Seto did for him at home.

It struck Gozaburo when he was admiring Seto at a dinner party. He was so young, just barely teenager yet, but he spoke to the adults like they were the children. He was polite and well mannered, but Gozaburo knew he it was all for show. He had charm and charisma, but he could careless about anything these people had to say. Seto was beautiful.

It was obvious to Gozaburo that Seto was in everyway a man. He was just stuck in a child's body. So it did not disturb him when he started to feel attracted to him. Gozaburo, never in the past had to take what he wanted, and this time he did not either. He did not approach his feelings or lust in as though he was taking Seto as his own.

Instead, he already had Seto. He was already his adopted son, the heir to his fortune, and a valued employee of his company. So he never asked Seto for permission. He just began to court him. He would carress the boy on the cheek, and Seto would blush. It was no wonder to Gozaburo that boy was shy to touches as any child would be after growing up never knowing any affection other then that of his younger brother's.

He would kiss Seto on his pouty, full lips. They were firm long kisses expressing to Seto, or anyone that this was not between a father and son. Seto would stiffen, but he would not move away.

When he would brush his hands down Seto's sides, after a long evening at the office, he would shiver, and when he lifted the shirt over his head, he would squirm. When he drew his tongue down his son's chest, Seto would gasp maybe in fear, or maybe in surprise.

None of this happened over night, it was a slow process. Weeks turned into a few months, but Gozaburo could not take longer then that to get into his protégé. He tugged them off in a hurry, and Seto sat up from where he was lying on Gozaburo's bed, enjoying his affection.

"What are you doing?" Seto gasped.

"You're mine, Seto," was Gozaburo's only reply. He ran his hand up Seto's thigh until it rested close to his son's penis.

"I'm yours." Seto's eyebrows furrowed for a minute. It looked like he was on the verge of being angry. Then he sank back into the pillows and spread his legs. "I'm yours," he agreed.

That's the night Seto became his queen. He was a beautiful queen. Spread out on his back, body withering underneath him. He cried out softly, for more, and he clenched his tight entrance purposely.

Seto came before him. He came in long spurts that spread against the hair on his, Gozaburo's chest, and landed a drop on Seto's jaw. He followed his son to his own climax, joining together as King and Queen.

They came together many nights after that, not every night, because Gozaburo was not always available every night. They continued their affair for several years. Until the day Gozaburo learned just how much life could be like a game of chess.

As Gozaburo's queen Seto had the ability to move any amount of spaces as long as it was in a straight line. This allowed Gozaburo to give Seto the freedom he deserved, but always made Seto stay on the board. He allowed Seto to gain control of his company, because he had no fear that Seto would ever take over it.

He believed that Seto was his and Seto allowed him to believe this. All the time, he was crossing the board and exchanging Gozaburo's queen for his opponents. Gozaburo never suspected anything because he knew the truth.

His queen turned against him, and before he knew it. He was at the end of his game. Seto was the king now, and Gozaburo could not deal with the defeat. So he did not.

Seto had not lied though. He had spent the three years as Gozaburo's queen, really enjoying the affection he had been deprived of since his natural father had died. He loved the caressing, the kissing, and he even liked being fuck.

He had a natural head for war and chess, and he knew that there was no place for him as a pawn, a rook, a knight or a bishop, and certainly not a queen. He was able to deceive his adopted father, because he used the perfect disguise, the truth.

The day Gozaburo learned his lesson about chess games. Seto learned his lessons about life. He knew he would never be a person's piece again. He would forever be a king.


End file.
